


A Cup Of Love

by iSherbika (sherbika)



Category: Harvest Moon: Animal Parade
Genre: Cute, Fluff, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Picnics, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherbika/pseuds/iSherbika
Summary: With a dash of romance and a sprinkling of fluff, even the culinary champion can be yours to enjoy.Chase/Reader





	A Cup Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Another reupload from the vault.
> 
> Chase is such a cutie I swear.
> 
> Reader is gender neutral/no gender specific pronouns/descriptions are used.

The farm was in complete harmony when you left it for the evening, a wide smile upon your face. The livestock had been tended to, the crops watered, and even the pesky animals that attempted to invade the farm were nowhere to be seen. Perhaps the surrounding area could feel the excited aura radiating from you, or your heart really was beating so loudly in your chest that nature feared upsetting the balance. Today was a very special day for you, after all.

Brushing down your cleanest tunic for the umpteenth time, frowning slightly at the light stains upon it and flicking your hair back, you checked your watch, finding the time to be exactly 16:00. Thankfully you weren't too far away from your destination, and sure enough with a few more steps you approached the designated spot, the tranquil Moon Hill. Your heart fluttered in your chest as you spotted your date already stood there, apron still miraculously spotless as usual, a small smile on his face as you walked over.

"Ah, [Name], there you are." Your stomach flipped in reaction to his graceful tones greeting your ears. "I'm so glad you could make it. Come, let's sit."

You complied, and the two of you ventured over to the hill's summit, a wide grin appearing on your face as you discovered a picnic had been set up there. 

"I thought you said snacks, Chase?"

"Yes, well..." A faint tinge of pink covered his nose, causing your grin to lessen into a smile. "I suppose I got a little carried away."

Shaking your head, you both settled down on the picnic blanket and Chase began helping himself to the delicious assortment of food whilst you glanced at the beautiful scenery surrounding you. Flute Fields certainly was a magnificent place, and the rest of Castanet was just as enchanting. No wonder people settled down here for the long haul. Your peaceful observations were disturbed when Chase slid a plate over to you, which you happily accepted after muttering a small thank you. You both ate happily in silence, although you were trying your hardest not to groan in satisfaction as the delightful palette of flavours caressed your taste buds. If any doubt had ever been in your mind as to why Chase was the best cook on the island, it was definitely gone now. You continued munching away, happily enjoying being in the presence of the humble man until he broke the silence.

"Do you cook at all?" You hastily nodded, wiping crumbs from the edge of your mouth, failing to notice his lips twitch at the sight.

"Of course!" His entire face lit up, causing your heart to flutter again.

"That's great! I'd love to try your cuisine sometime!"

"Well, I'll try to drop some by the Brass Bar when I can." You scratched the back of your head, laughing lightly. "Just don't blame me when you get ill."

He laughed at this, the sound music to your ears, and you continued conversing long into the evening, even when the food had long gone. It wasn't until you checked your watch that you gasped, effectively ending the otherwise content atmosphere. 

"Wow, it's already 20:00! I hate to stop things here, but I need to get the cattle inside before they get antsy." You stood up, and he followed suit. 

"No no, I understand. I hadn't realised how late it was either." He promptly began packing the picnic away, and despite a weak protest from him you aided him. You waited until he had everything securely put away before venturing down the hill towards your land. "You can never tell with these Summer nights, can you?"

"No, you can't." You glanced over at Chase and smiled. "Thank you again for this, Chase. We should do it again sometime!" He nodded in response.

"Yes, we should. Say, I noticed you're wearing the hairpin again." A hand went up to tentatively touch said accessory, a small smile crossing your lips also. You had bought it on a whim a few days ago, and Chase had informed you it suited you, that it was 'pretty cute'. You had taken to wearing it ever since, if not to impress him.

"I am, what of it?" The pink tinge from earlier crossed his features again.

"Oh, no reason." He shook his head, staring forward. "This was fun, meals are better when shared after all. How does next week sound? We can make it later, a true Summer night date rather than an unintentional one." His comment elicited a chuckle from you.

"Sounds fine by me, Chase. I'll drop by at some point to clarify I'm free."

"Thank you, that's highly appreciated."

The rest of the walk continued in silence, save for the rustling of the trees as a light breeze picked up. Your farm was in view now, the sun barely setting behind the greenery surrounding it. You looked down at Chase's free hand, swallowing at the prospect of merely reaching out and taking hold of it. This was a date after all, so surely it would be allowed? Then again, Chase didn't seem the kind of person to allow it. At the end of the day, a passion for cooking and a passion for romance were two very different things. Deciding to take the chance anyway, you reached out and feebly clutched at his fingers. A few moments of no reaction had you panicking, until his fingers tenderly wrapped around your own, and you smiled slightly when you felt his palm sweating lightly, much like your own.

Then again, perhaps the two passions were more similar than you previously thought.


End file.
